


Peter Parker's Life as a "Mini-Stark"

by Alextrex1928



Series: Life as a "Mini-Stark" [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Civil War Team Captain America, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Gay Harley Keener, Gen, M/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker is a Mini Tony Stark, Peter Parker's Journal, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Harley Keener, Protective Peter Parker, Secret Identity, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, mj and ned are good friends, peter parker comes out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alextrex1928/pseuds/Alextrex1928
Summary: Peter Parker has had quite a life. This collection is of his journal and important details FRIDAY and KAREN felt like adding to each entry. Field Trips to introductions Peter has quite the Journey.Huge thanks to Shirosbluesamurai for letting me use their Tower Notes.*Used to be called Peter Parker's Journal* - I felt it needed a change, cause I moved away from the journal format.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Pepper Potts, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Pepper Potts, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts
Series: Life as a "Mini-Stark" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744897
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139
Collections: Not Team cap Friendly





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> FRIDAY is in italics and KAREN is Bolded.  
> Post Civil War and Homecoming.  
> Before Infinity War and Endgame (which will not happen).  
> 

**In Stark Tower**

_Boss, it seems that the Ex-avengers are trying to make their way to you. I have blocked their path as best I can, but they are still making their way here._

“Alright Fri, has anyone gotten in their way?”

_Only 6 security officers were in their path and all of them have been knocked unconscious by Rogers._

“Okay, if they have cleared the area send some guys to get them and initiate Emergency Protocol 2. I want everyone in the bunkers.”

_Of course, Boss. I expect you are leaving too. Your heart can’t handle this I don’t think now is the time to face them. I have a suit ready for you, and suggest leaving now to go to the Parkers, they won’t be able to find you there._

“No, no, Fri, I can’t leave my people here alone.”

_Boss 80% of them are already in the bunkers, the top 40 floors have been cleared and I am routing Rogers and Crew through the empty floors as best I can, to buy you more time to leave._

“I am not planning on leaving Fri, Ill go to the penthouse. I designed that so nothing can get in. It should keep them out.”

_Very well Boss, but I still advise you leaving to somewhere else. I don’t want you panicking._

“I’ll be fine Fri.”

As Tony said that he could see the ex-Avengers entering his lab from the stair well and Tony being the smarty that he is gives a curt wave as the doors close.

The ex-avengers seeing Tony make their way to the common floor to try and stop him from going to penthouse. But little did they know he turned the stairs into a storage unit and blocked them off and added to the elevator to be the only way in and out short of using a suit.

A young spider themed vigilante was having a day to be sure.

“Karen can you start a secret journal for me? I want to start talking through my day so I can keep track of the happenings of today for later.”

**Of course, Peter. Give me a moment… Alright, I am all set up; would you like to start now?**

“Yeah, I’d like to start.”

**_~~~ Entry #1 – Introductions._ **

“All in all, I’d say today was a surprisingly good day. Ned and I had a not bad day at school. I guess Flash was away doing something… But that does not really matter because I was able to enjoy my day without being harassed. Sorry, I have not introduced myself, yet my name is Peter Parker, and the truth is I. Am. Spiderman. Oh, that feels cool even though I am “writing” this down. Ha-ha sorry, I am not actually writing anything; I am telling this to KAREN she is my AI that ~~Dad~~ Mr. Stark Built me. She is cool just like FRIDAY who is Mr. Starks AI, I have to say I do not know if I love them any differently. Yes, you heard me, I said love. That is because they care about me and Mr. Stark and they are family. I don’t have that big of a family. Its been me and May for almost a year now, but that tragedy can be saved for later. I would like to think Mr. Stark as family but I do not know if he really wants me around,

**I am sure he feels you are family too Peter He doesn’t have that big of a family anymore.**

I don’t know Karen, I just don’t ever want to make him feel like I’m a bother, cause he’s an actual hero, my hero. He has been since I was little. I know I can be a lot. I mean I am having you start this journal for me. What kind of super teen does that?

**I am not sure what other “super teens” do Peter, but I believe this is good for you, and I am here to make sure you are alright. So, I support this new endeavor. I think it can be quite the outlet for you. And besides, when I come up with some rather wise advice, I’ll just add it in here so you can save it for later. It's like… I am R2-D2, dictating the greatest story of all time.**

While I agree it would be cool to be R2-D2, I don’t think my life is a great story it seems to be like a…

_Peter, there is a situation at the tower, I have initiated Use Your Tow Cables Protocol._

Alright, Fri, I’ll be right there, I’m only…

**5 minutes away Peter.**

Right, I’ll be there in 3 Fri. ~~

With that Peter is off towards Stark Tower as fast as he can, while Friday is attempting to lock certain ex-avengers from reaching her favorite person.


	2. Those Negotiations Were Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tony doesn't know he needs help Peter is there to help anyways.

When Cap and crew reach the communal floor, they were surprised to Natasha standing in their way.

“Nat, what are you doing here?”

“Im here because what we all did to Tony wasn’t okay. And I have been making amends to try and put this family together.”

 _Nat, Use Your Tow Cables will be here in 2 minutes. I suggest staying off to the side._ FRIDAY said into the earpiece that Nat is wearing.

“I am trying to make sure Tony doesn’t rip the Avengers apart.”

And that was the moment when a certain Red and Blue Spider-baby entered the room in a huff.

“I’m sorry I don’t believe I heard you right. YOU are trying to do what?” Peter asked as he moved to stand in between Nat and the Ex-Avengers. Not because he thought he needed to protect Nat, but because he knew she would make sure anyone he didn’t get wouldn’t make it to the old stairs or the elevator. Nat knew that Peter won’t let anyone hurt Tony if he can help it but she would step in if needed, even if she didn't want to fight any members of her estranged family.

“What are you doing here Queens? This doesn’t concern you.”

“I’m sorry. But you almost killing Mr. Stark in Siberia most certainly does involve me. You think just because you have the name Captain America that you get to just do whatever the hell you want. Regardless of who it hurt, maims, or kills. Well guess what buddy, you don’t deserve the title and you don’t deserve to be in Mr. Starks Presence. And you most certainly don’t want to be here right now.”

“I’m sorry but who are you to tell us what to do?” Clint said angrily. As he took a step toward Peter.

“Oh, I am the one who actually cares about the wellbeing of Mr. Rhodey and Tony. I’m the one who is there when Rhodey has PT and Tony can’t. I am an actual teammate. I didn’t abandon my family as you did yours. Honestly, Mr. Barton, I would have expected better from the “great” Hawkeye.” With that Clint took a step back because he didn’t know how this masked super knew so much.

“Son, you need to get out of the way. We just need to talk to Tony.” Cap said trying to navigate around the masked figure. But he continued to be blocked by Peter who he fought before. He really didn’t want to have to hurt him, but he would if he had to.

“I don’t think you quite get that you aren’t wanted here. I mean with someone who is supposed to be virtuous and caring. You sure are doing a crap job about it.”

With that Cap decided to try and push past Peter, however, polite he tried to be about it, Peter decided that it was aggressive enough that he could respond physically. When Steve thought he could just push peter to the side he found it was him who was souring through the air back towards his teammates.

“FRIDAY, Initiate protocol “These Negotiations were Short.” Muttered Peter.

 _“Yes, Mini-Boss”_ FRIDAY responded in Peter’s Ear.

To say Steve was stunned is one thing. To say Natasha was… well, we can’t say because she knows Peter won’t let anyone hurt Tony if he can help it.

Up in the Penthouse, Tony isn’t doing as well as he thought, but he can’t leave cause Rogers and his merry band of misfits. To say it is crushing him on the inside would be a blatant lie. He is having a hard time breathing. Pepper is in a meeting elsewhere in the city with Happy, and Rhodes is off doing some military thing.

However, in his panic, he doesn’t remember calling his newest suit, but he feels it as it spreads across his body.

“Uh, FRIDAY, why do I have a suit on?”

_“Protocol “These Negotiations were Short” has been initiated.”_

“Oh, I don’t remember making that protocol.”

_“You didn’t Boss. Mini-Boss did. He and Ms. Potts felt that should a situation arise that you should not be in and neither of them believes you will put your own safety first that I am to ensure you do. So relax Boss and let me do as my core directive dictates.”_

“FRIDAY, I don’t need to go anywhere. Let me out, and who made Pete “Mini-Boss?”

Before FRIDAY responds to that question, Tony was flying through the Penthouse towards the opening window. As he disappears, as the suit enters stealth mode, FRIDAY flies him to what looks to be in the direction of Queens.

Once Peter activated the “These Negotiations were short” protocol, May Parker received an alert on her phone from FRIDAY saying the protocol has been initiated. Once she sees the notification, she gets work. Starting a fresh pot of coffee and even though she can’t really cook, she pops a thing of frozen enchiladas in the oven, knowing when FRIDAY arrived with her house guest that she wouldn’t let May burn the dinner.

Once that’s started, she goes to Peter’s room, tidies up a few things so he isn’t as embarrassed as she is sure he will be and opens his window, to let the cool spring air in and a soon to be arriving disgruntled billionaire.

Now that that is ready, she calmly waits on Peter’s bed until her guest arrives. It's not long until she gets another message saying that they are 15 seconds away. To say that she feels a slight gust of wind and then sees an Iron Man suit materialize from nothing but surprising.

“Hello, Tony.” Welcome home. May says as the expected millionaire comes into view.

“Hi May, why am I here? And how did you know to be here now?

“Well Tony, I knew you would be here because Peter and Pepper asked me to when the “These Negotiations Were Short” Protocol is initiated. Pepper wanted to have you fly elsewhere, maybe a different country or SI facility. But Peter was adamant that the safest place for you would be here with me. I have no doubt that Pepper will be here soon, and Peter I am sure will be following not long after that once the issue has been taken care of.”

“But I didn’t want this. I was perfectly fine in the Penthouse.”

_“You most certainly were not Boss; you were spiraling into a bad panic attack. No one else was in a position to help so I alerted Peter and Pepper of your status and that is when Peter initiated the protocol. Peter has everything else in the tower under control, as far as you are concerned though Boss, we are going to stay here.”_

“You really are okay with Peter being there with them alone?! I thought you would have said hell no!”

“Oh, I did Tony but he wouldn’t have it any other way. And I couldn’t argue with him when it's about you. Now. I have some fresh coffee and enchiladas in the oven. I also have a few How Its Made recorded for this very reason.” The tone that May said it Tony knew this was not a fight he was going to win, so he looked around and saw he was in the spider-lings room, so he sighed and followed May out into the rest of the parker household.


	3. Aggressive Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has words with Clint and says goodbye to Rogers.

Meanwhile, across New York City, a certain spider-ling is not done with the aggressive house guests.

While Nat is standing blocking the way to elevators, she cannot be shocked that Sam reacted first by trying to take a swing at Peter, but then again, he followed Steve’s lead without a second thought. So, she watches in amusement as Sam begins to fight with Peter, get what looks like a few good punches in, she will have to make sure that that does not happen again. What did surprise her was when Clint saddled up next to her, asking her if they have to fight.

She gives the slightest smile and responds with. “Only if you try to go past me and attempt to access the elevator or the vents. I assume Spidey will allow those terms to persist.”

“Who is that guy? And why is he calling the shots?”

“I know you know I can’t tell you who he is. But as to why he is calling the shots, that is just how it is right this moment. And I know better than to make him mad so when he says people cannot see tony then no one can see him. The only person who can counteract him most of the time is Pepper.”

“Ah, he must be important then. I hope he knows; I don’t hate Tony and doesn’t hate me…”

“I don’t think he is capable of actually hating a person.”

As those words left Nat’s mouth, Peter again hurled Steve across the room to land next to Sam where he has yet to get up. And then Peter speaks again, with quiet seething.

“You have two options. You leave this tower and do not come back until you are asked to be here, or you get up and try and get passed me again, and I’ll let Ross deal with you. Your Choice and you have 30 seconds to decide. FRIDAY in 30 seconds Alert Ross we have Cap and crew here ready to be picked up.”

Steve sat next to Sam looking forlorn and was about to speak when Peter spoke again turning towards Nat and Clint.

“Mr. Barton, as you didn’t try and rush past me or try and make me no longer an obstacle if you wish to see Tony later this week or possibly today you may, upon understanding you will not be meeting with him alone and will not be meeting him with anyone else from the ex-avengers.”

“That would be nice, Spider-man, I have somethings I need to apologize for.”

“Then I will arrange it.”

At this point, Steve spoke up and let the group know that he and his group will be leaving now. There is no need to contact Ross about this. When he said that he made a move towards the elevators to go back down when Peter stepped in the way again.

“Nope, you can take the stairs that you used to get up here. The elevator is reserved for people who deserve it.”

With sad resignation, Steve gave a curt nod and spun around towards the stairs. Only turning back to ask if Clint was coming. When Peter responded, “seeing as there is a possibility of a meeting today, he will be staying here.”

Once Steve and his crew left, Peter spun around to address Clint.

“I want to thank you for only having an attitude with me and not following Roger's lead. To say I once saw him as a role model I am beside myself with my past decision making. Now about you. I thought you would be the next person of the Ex-avengers to wise up and come here in a semi-peaceful manner. And I should be very mad at you for helping Rogers get to the common floor and even Tony’s Lab floor. But I want Mrs. Barton to be happy so I have come up with a plan to make it so you can go home and see your family.”

“What do you mean you have a plan? Have you met my family? Clint asked with trepidation.

“I have Mr. Barton; Tony has been making sure that they are all set up on anything that they would have needed or even wanted much to Mrs. Barton’s displeasure because she didn’t want them to be spoiled, and I tried to help her make that point cause my aunt and uncle raised me to frugal. But that concept isn’t something that Mr. Stark knows. I understand finding out that the family that you tried to ensure no one knew about suddenly knows people you don’t. But I won’t do anything to them, and I think you know that what you did was not the best of decisions. Which is why Mr. Stark and I, in the background as much as I could were working to make it so that if you ever came out of hiding you would be forced into house arrest as a punishment rather than the alternative.”

At this point in the conversation, Nat had made her way to her room and grabbed her backpack and made her way back to the living room.

“Well, I can't say that I really expected Tony to care for my family, so that’s a surprise…”

“The fact that it is a surprise, maybe I was wrong.”

“… No, I, just mean I didn’t think he would feel the need to, I always figured that was something Tony do.”

“Ah, I see. Well then if you go down a floor there is a room waiting for you. I’ll be back in a little bit with Tony, as he isn’t here right now.”

“What do you mean? I saw him go up to the penthouse.”

“No, Clint, he was in the penthouse then Spidey, moved him to an undisclosed location while the negotiations were being conducted.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that you did that.”

“I did right after Rogers attacked me, right now on that note, Nat and I need to go and collect Tony. If you need anything ask FRIDAY.” Peter replied as he and Nat made their way to the window. Nat and Peter decided on this method of exit cause she wanted to go swinging, and Peter knew it was the quickest way to get to Tony.

Once Nat is standing behind Peter and holding on he yells, “bye Mr. Barton,” and he and Nat disappear out the window.

“Okay… Bye… Uh Friday, you get me some pizza?”

_“Certainly, Mr. Barton. I am glad that you decided to go down this road, but I feel I must warn you, if you ever do anything like what you have done, I will be your worst nightmare, and I am an adversary of the like you have and hopefully never will have to face. Now your pizza should be here in about 25 minutes.”_

“Uh… heard FRIDAY. I don’t plan on it and thanks. Is there anything I can watch?”

“ _I would recommend going to your room, I will let you know when the pizza is here.”_

“Okay FRI, lead the way.”


	4. Mr. Potato Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New arrivals... I like to think its funny, but first impressions.

Nat and Peter arrived at the Parker’s Apartment in less than 15 minutes, which even with Nat, is a personal record for Peter.

As they get to Peter’s room, Nat just waits in the hall while Peter changes out of his suit.

“I’m home May and Mr. Stark,” Peter hollers as he leaves his room leading Nat towards the living room.

“Hi, sweety.”

“Hi there, Underoos. Do you want to tell me when FRIDAY started calling you “Mini-Boss”?”

“Uh I don’t know Mr. Stark; I didn’t even know she did that.”

“Come on Tony, you know full well that Peter is the mini version of you.” Nat Chimed in.

While they were talking May went into the kitchen and pulled enchiladas out of the oven and she has to say she is glad that they are not burned.

“Alrighty guys I know that Peter is hungry so come grab a plate, I have enchiladas.”

As everyone got a plateful of food, and they set up in the living room, with Nath taking an armchair and May Taking the other, forcing the very clear father-son duo to take the couch. With FRIDAY still standing and watching. While everyone gets settled, and before the conversation continues, FRIDAY begins a projection of herself, through the Iron Man suit.

“Well, aren’t you showing off FRIDAY, and the actual human form. Who are you modeling?”

_“I am just showing the parts of my family mish-mashed together that I like, Boss. Also, Boss Lady will be arriving in about 3 minutes. ”_

“Ah okay thanks FRI, Ill go and meet her.” Said Peter as he jumped up from the couch.

Before there was a reply Peter was already out the door. Leaving the three adults alone to wait. Downstairs as Peter exits the building both Pepper and Happy are walking up the sidewalk from where they parked the car.

“Hi, Pepper! Hi, Happy!” Peter exclaimed, already feeling much better than he had about 30 minutes ago.

“Hi, Honey. How are you?” Pepper said as she came up to him and gave him a quick hug while still walking towards the entrance to the apartment building all the while keeping an arm over Peter’s shoulder, much like Tony does.

Happy following the two of them with a smile on his face and said, “Hey kid. Dealt with some problems today, how are you feeling?”

Peter gave him a smile and replied, “I’m fine. Still really angry, but I’ll tell you guys more when we get back up there.”

The short elevator ride was over quickly and the three of them entered the apartment where Tony was waiting to give his future wife a hug and kiss. While Peter and Happy make their way to the kitchen to get Happy a plate of an enchilada.

“So, how are you hon?” Pepper asked Tony once they broke off their hug.

“Oh, I’m alright. I really was fine up in the penthouse. I didn’t need to be whisked away from the penthouse.”

“I’m sure you were, but I can almost bet you everything that you are better than you could have been.”

With that Pepper grabbed his hand and moved them both to the couch, where a certain Spiderling moved over to make room for his parents-not-parents.

Happy finally settling into the wooden chair next to where May sat.

“Alright ‘Little Spider’, why don’t you tell them what happened,” Nat said from her perch in the armchair across from May and next to Pepper.

“Alright everyone, so I was out on patrol you know when I got an alert from FRI saying that “Protocol Use your Tow Cables was activated, and so I made my way to the tower in a PR might I say. And got to the communal floor as Rogers and crew almost made it t the elevator, but Nat was waiting already standing there in all her assassin glory. And Roger’s said somethings and I was like “ExCUse ME” and then I proceeded to tell them off, I’m sure FRI would be happy to tell you about it. And then Steve F-ing Rogers decided he had enough talk and attempted to MOVE me out of the way and I like stuck there and he went flying across the room, which made Sam get all up in a bunch and Wanda just kinda stood there. I guess Clint made his way over to Nat, and whatever she said made him just wait out the confrontation. Moral of the story. Rogers, Sam, and Wanda are deciding to stay away until they are summoned again, or else I told Friday to lock them down… which by the way I need to finish those forcefields. And if they come back I guess Ross gets a present. Oh, and Clint wants to have a supervised talk sometime, he is in his room in the tower and has accepted being grounded until Pepper, Nat, or I say otherwise.”

Peter paused his monologue long enough for the adults who were not present, to process what he said.

“You mean to tell me Steve Rogers tried to hurt you?” Tony said too incredibly calm.

“I wouldn’t say hurt, simply remove an obstacle.” Nat cut in probably not helping Tony feel better.

“That doesn’t make me feel better Tasha,” Tony replied all in a huff.

“Well, I am sure we will all like to watch the encounter later. I think we can oversee a meeting with Clint tomorrow afternoon. If Tony is up to it. In the meantime. FRIDAY initiate “Protocol MR. Potato Head.”

_“Yes, Boss Lady. Protocol Mr. Potato Head has been initiated.”_

“Excellent, now I think Rogers and gang won’t try again today. I think we have given enough time to the DAT (Damage Assessment Team) to have made some headway in fixing up the tower. I think we can go back to the tower now. May, if you would like to come with us your room is ready in the penthouse, and I would really like to show you some other decoration options.”

"Oh, thanks Pep, I’ll grab some stuff from my room here. And I have to say. The first time I see Steve Rogers, he had better hope I don’t have my bat cause “I’mma beat a bitch”. That is all” With that May left the rest to their conversations, Tony still having a hard time with the fact that Peter went out of his way to get in Roger’s way, but he can have that discussion with Peter, May, and Pepper, not this week.

“Pep, Darling, Love Of My Life. What is this “Mr. Potato Head” protocol? I didn’t make it.” Tony asked while looking between Peter, FRI, and his fiancé.

“Oh, you will see tomorrow, or this evening depends on how prepared he is.” Pepper replied with a slight smirk, which left Tony unsatisfied with that answer.

“Okay… Come on kid spill it…” Tony said turning towards Peter who simply gave a non-committal shrug while saying “I don’t know. I didn’t make this one.”

Still not happy not knowing, he turned toward the ever-all-knowing spy, who shook her head. Continuing to look at Happy, who said, “I can’t tell you anything Tony, for two reasons. 1. She scares me more than you do, and 2. I don’t know what it is I’ll find out when I’m needed.”

“Hmmm… FRI, Baby Doll, what does this mean?”

“ _I am sorry boss, but this is Boss Lady’s protocol and as my system was designed all protocols are stored on the creator’s private server, which is inaccessible unless express permission is granted,”_ FRIDAY said with a smirk forming on her projections face, effectively stunning Tony more.

“Fine, I'll wait, I am a genius so I might find out sooner than you think my love.”

Now May returned with a small bag of belongings and told Peter to get his school stuff. Since he has homework, she is sure. Once he has returned the PTS (Protect Tony Stark) Crew made their way out of the Parker’s apartment and down the Car, that Happy went ahead and pulled right in front of the building.

The rest of the night went well Dinner was being prepared by Pepper and Peter, who were quite the cooking gods, even with Peter being related to May. When FRIDAY appeared in her projection form to let the group know that Mr. Potato Head has arrived. When she finished her announcement, Pepper finished up the food and popped it into the oven, and asked Peter to start on dessert while she went to get Tony and lead him down to the garage.

“Come on Tony, my protocol has arrived, lets go meet him in the garage.” She said as she took his hand and guided him to the garage. To say that she was excited, because she knew how much he liked Harley, shouldn’t help but feel guilty that this was the issue that she finally brought him here hopefully forever.

The elevator ride was quick because FRIDAY was able to make the elevator move much faster than its already unsettling fast speed.

“Tony, I wish that this were under better circumstances, but I am glad he’s here,” Pepper said right before the elevator doors open. When Tony stepped out still perplexed, he saw a very annoyed looking Happy and the back of a golden-haired teenager, with a very familiar looking… potato gun. “Harley?”

Harley turned around with a slight smirk and glare and responded with, “That’s my name don’t wear it out.”

Tony moved rather quickly for an elder, thought Harley and before he knew it, he was in a big hug. If you were there you could see that Harley loved that hug, but he will never admit to liking it, and before Tony could see his face again the same expression of slightly amused dis-interest was back on his face.

Tony grabbed Harley by the shoulders and lead him up to Pepper, where she said, “It's great to finally meet you, Harley. Video calls don’t do you justice.”

With the faintest of blushes, Harley replied smoothly, “Thank you, Ms. Potts, it is a pleasure to meet you in person. You are far prettier in person than in the papers and video called, they don’t do you justice.”

Pepper smiled, and only replied with, “Please call me Pepper, Harley. No need for the formality, after all, we are living together for a while.”

Tony lifted his eyebrow but didn’t say anything cause he was happy to have both of his-not his boys here with him.

“Come on, lets head upstairs Dinner should be ready soon, and I have people I want to introduce you to.” He said as he guided all the people, he had with him back to the elevator, which was waiting open. Thanks to FRIDAY, Tony could almost feel her smirk even though she didn’t say anything.

“I am hungry. I don’t know about other people, but I know I’m supposed to help someone who needs my genius and wonderful presence while I’m here.” Harley said while looking at the adults surrounding him.

“Don’t worry Harls, you are gonna love them. One of them is even an Avenger.”

Once the elevator door opened, the group surrounding their guest could hear Peter animatedly recount some lab stories that Tony and he had done. When the group rounded the corner, they came to see Peter in Mr. Stark's kitchen making the dessert while he was covered in what looked like flour.

Their presence was only noticed because Tony, clears his throat, which makes Peter when to look up from his mixing bowl and when he does he happens to make eye contact with Harley, which leads to the both froze where they are, leaving the adults to look between them with small smirks on some of their faces as they decipher what the boy’s faces could possibly mean.

All Peter could think was “Why is there a super-HOT boy standing there…” and Harley thinking, “Fuck this boy is GORGEOUS…” Before Peter's brain catches up with his thoughts as he opens his mouth. Harley blurts out.

"So are you.... like ... An oversized sweater bisexual... Or... An oversized flannel bisexual?" Harley said, while really laying on his southern drawl.

Shocking Tony and knocking Peter back to the now... Not even thinking Peter responds with.

"For the love of Thor. Stop trying to make me make decisions."

Harley only smirks as Peter realizes what he just said which makes him blanche, but he doesn’t know what to do so he darts his eyes to the adults silently asking anyone of them to save him, when Pepper gets them back on track for setting the table, giving directions while coming to take over the cake batter for Peter, while nudging him to go to his room and process, while bending down, and whispering in his ear. “You're fine Sweety, why not go and take a breather in your room? Ill have FRIDAY get you for dinner.”

“Oo-okay thanks, Pepper.” With that Peter left with Harley’s back to him as he sets up the silverware which May handed him and left with Tony’s still slightly shocked face trying to piece together what happened.


	5. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter and Harley find a dynamic.

Once Peter made it to his room, he doesn’t know what he is going to do.

While in the kitchen May and Nat are giving each other side glances communicating about what just went down. All the Goddesses in the room have an inkling of the gravity of that sentence that Peter blurted, however, it is clear by the faces that Tony and Harley are making they are trying to figure out why Peter just skedaddled on out of the room.

May decided that now would be a good time to introduce herself. “Hi there Dear, I’m May. Peter’s Aunt.”

May suddenly speaking seems to be the force needed to knock both Tony and Harley from their thoughts. “Oh hello, Ms. May. I’m Harley, Harley Kenner. Its nice to meet you. I assume the boy I scared off already was Peter?”

May gives a slight chuckle when Nat cuts in. “You didn’t scare him away, he’s just nervous around new people, which is a surprising fact, now that I think about it.”

May responds with, “Oh no Peter has always been nervous, which was surprising when he wasn’t nervous around Tony. But Harley Dear, please just call me May. No need for Ms. If we are all going to be sharing a house.”

“Oh okay, May got it. And Ms. Black Widow. It is great to meet you.”

“Call me Nat.” Replied Nat curtly.

By now Tony is really confused as to why Peter high-tailed it out of the Kitchen. “I think I am going to go check in on Peter.”

However before he could, Pepper got in his way and handed him a stack of plates, and asked “Harley, you should go get Peter, his room is the second door on the right, down the Hallway, and yours is across the hall from his. Why not put your things down and then come back.”

“Oh, alright Pepper, I can do that, although I don’t think he will be all that happy with me going and getting him.”

“He’ll be fine Dear. There are still a few minutes for us to get ready for dinner, why not use this time to get settled and really get acquainted with Peter.” May responded for Pepper.

However, Peter in his slight panic that he thought he outed himself to his family, which wasn’t his plan, he finally managed to put his panic at bay long enough to hear that Pepper and May are encouraging the Super-HOT Boy TM, Harley, his brain supplied, to come and get him and talk for the time until dinner. Which would normally be not fine, but part of him felt that he had really offended him, and he needs to fix it, especially if this is part of Pepper’s plan to help protect Tony, although Peter doesn’t know how Harley, can help much against Cap and Co.

All to quickly Peter was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the erratic heartbeat of a person outside their door as they knocked. Fearing for how he would sound, and concerned with how he might act, he had FRI open the door for Harley. Peter just stood there, again nervous that he would out himself. But he knew he had to get over himself, so before Harley could say anything, Peter slipped on his Spiderman face and approached Harley with an outstretched hand, confidently saying. “I’m Peter, but I am sure you already knew that. Would you like to come in?”

Shocking Harley just a little bit, with how Peter was so confident all of the sudden, when Nat and May both hinted that he would not be so confident. “Ah yeah, I’m Harley. Harley Keener.” He said really laying on the Southern Twang in his voice.

“What is that? A Tennessee Accent?”

“Uh yeah, it is. How could you tell?”

“I get around the city, I hear a lot of accents and can kinda pick up on them. It wasn’t one I heard much, otherwise, I’d have guessed West Virginia. But I didn’t take you to be from West Virginia. No one impressive comes from there.”

With that comment, two thoughts that were very similar crossed the boy’s minds. One being “He thinks I’m Impressive? I can’t be impressive.” And the other thought, “I can’t believe I told him I thought he was impressive.”

Before Peter could speak again, Harley said, “I’m a Sweatshirt kinda guy.” To try and bring something up.

Leaving Peter to stare at Harley, because he’s trying to process what it is, he is trying to tell him… “That’s cool, I guess I’m more of a flannel guy myself, but I can appreciate a good sweatshirt.”

“Well, Um… your aunt seems really nice. She said that we were living together for a while, and I know Pepper worked it out so I could be up here, but I don’t know what's going on.”

“Well, that’s probably the easiest part. I don’t know why Pepper made it so you could come up. I have to assume its part of the “Mr. Potato-Head Protocol. I don’t know what it means, but Cap and Co. tried to break into the tower to try and force Tony to talk to them. But I guess you and I, are Pepper’s last line of defense against them. Although I don’t know how we are gonna do it, I know I am not gonna let cap touch him again.”

“Oh Woah, I didn’t think I would be the last line of defense.” But before he could finish there was another knock on the door. When Peter simply gave a nod, Pepper opened the door and stepped in and shut it again.

“Well, I am glad to see you two can be in the same room as each other. Now before we go to dinner, I need you both to know that you two are going to be each other’s most important tool when it comes to making sure Tony doesn’t spiral. Peter, I think between the both of you, you can be the one who will make sure no one gets close to Tony. Harley, you have to be the one who goes all Home alone if things go south. Not that you both can’t do both, but I think you both can succeed if you both trust each other totally. Tomorrow after school I need the both of you to come to my office so we can talk about what all is going on. and not a word of this to Tony."

Letting that sink in Pepper gave Peter a pointed look, one that both boys noticed. Harley gave Peter a side glance to see him just kinda stare at Pepper and he looked back towards pepper to see her staring just as intensely. Both leaving him in the dark about whatever silent battle Pepper and Peter are having.

Harley turned back to look at Peter when Pepper clearly trying to hide a smug smile turned around and headed back to the kitchen without another word.

“Soooo… What was that about Darlin?” Harley asked, thinking he’d try to use the affectionate term to try and make Peter look a little bit comfortable while sitting on his bed.

“Well… Um… Harley. I have a secret that pretty big and not a lot of people know it, and if you know it, you could possibly get hurt in the future, and I don’t want to put you in a situation…” Peter was speaking really fast and grabbing at his head to try and squeeze it still even though he was just shaking as a whole. Harley saw that he was going to spiral into some sort of anxiety attack, so he did what he knew might help… at least it helped him. Harley got up from his chair and doing what his mom has done countless times, grabbed Peters's hands, and spun around him, so Peter was sitting in Harley's lap, and he pressed Peter's head to his chest.

“It's alright Peter, you don’t have to tell me now, if its something you aren’t ready to talk about. But I know we just met, and I don’t know what it is, but I can just feel it in my bones that we are gonna be a force to be reckoned with. And if there is a possibility that I might get hurt, then we just have to make up protocols with FRIDAY that will try and shrink that chance.” At this point, Harley without thinking just went to brush his fingers through Peter’s hair in what he hoped to be soothing patterns. All while Peter latched himself onto Harleys other arm, in what felt like a death grip, but Harley wasn’t going to complain, and he continued on saying, “Life isn’t always gonna be a safe thing, I could possibly get hurt walking down the street, but I still do it. Just like what Pepper said you and I are gonna be each other’s support, and apparently tools for each other, even though I try my best to not be a tool.”

During Harley's little speech Peter had avoided the anxiety attack and even though he was nervous now that he was wrapped up in Harley's arms, he was the most content he has been a long time. When Harley said he tried not to be a tool, Peter gave a small chuckle at his attempted joke. And without moving, Peter had thought that Harley was right, life isn’t gonna always play it safe, and with Tony and FRIDAY and himself. Peter wouldn’t let his fears come true. While Peter was in Harley's arms, he decided to tell him. “Harley, I-I-I’m Spider-Man.” When he said it Peter turned around in Harley’s arms to try and see his reaction, but all he saw was a blinding smile. “What's the smile for?” Peter asked.

“Oh, cause I have literally one of my idols in my arms… And because I knew your butt looked familiar.” Harley added that last part much quieter. “Harley…” Peter said while he pulled himself up. “You know you could be in danger knowing, that, right?”

“Yeah, but between you me and the Old Man, we are three of the most intelligent people on Earth, and we have FRIDAY, and a terrifying Pepper Potts. I think that we can manage to make it so I’m not hurt too badly. Now, Spider-Man, what do you say we get some food because I don’t know about you but I am starving, and I heard a certain someone made my favorite.” With out thinking, Harley grabbed Peter’s hand to try and get him to the dinner table because Peter seemed to have gone back into his brain.

Once they exited Peters room, Harley let go of Peter’s had and moved to guide Peter back to the kitchen, where the adults were finally sitting down. Tony still gave Peter an odd look trying to read his youngest son-not-son. Peter feeling Tony’s gaze looked up and tilted his head to the right and asked “What's up Mr. Stark?”

“Oh nothing, nothing Petey, just excited for dinner,” Tony replied while looking between the two boys because there was something there but he couldn’t quite figure it out.


	6. Dinner and a New Person to Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do spiders do in new environments?

Dinner wasn’t very awkward, to say the least. Nat and May and Peter were discussing who would go with Tony while he met with Clint Barton, the ex-avenger who was currently a few floors below them, eating some Thai food that FRIDAY had ordered for him. She might not be happy with him, but she wasn’t about to let him go hungry.

Pepper and Tony were essentially grilling Harley on what he had been up too, and how his old school was. Yes, old school. Peter heard that and stopped talking about Clint and asked across the table, “Old school? Is Harley not going to school anymore?”

Both Harley and Tony looked between Pepper and Peter, and Pepper replied, “Well, he is going to school, but he will be going to Midtown with you and your friends, Peter.” I was gonna bring that up with the two of you tomorrow after breakfast, but now is a good time, I suppose.”

“No that’s cool, I was just wondering. Having Harley around probably won’t be to terrible.” Peter said rather smugly toward the other boy across from him slightly surprising himself that he was openly being this forward in front of his family, especially since they thought Harley had made him run off and be rather shy. But, Harley just smirked and responded with, “Sure I won't be terrible to you, but I can't promise anything about how you will inevitably clam up cause you will be dazzled by my Southern Charm.”

Dinner finished up and those who were tired went to Bed. Like May, because she has a morning shift at the hospital, and Nat cause she wanted to be up early to talk to Clint, to hash out their issues. That left Pepper, Tony, Peter, and Harley in the living room. Pepper put Star Wars on in the background and watched Harley and Tony talk about some dream car of Harleys. Peter sat down next to her and leaned against her cause he was tired, but they both knew it might be hard to sleep.

“Tony lets get ready for bed, and let the boys talk more and get to know each other. Yeah?”

“Sure Pep, now boys. Don’t ruin my penthouse, and don’t go down to my lab, we’ll go down tomorrow afternoon.”

“Okay Oldman you have nothing to worry about,” Harley said with exasperation, but Peter could see the appreciation in Harley’s body language and his face.

“Sure Mr. Stark, You have nothing to worry about, besides, FRI wouldn’t let us in any way with you “My Precious Protocol”. Peter said while still looking at Harley. Seemingly having felt Peters's gaze, Harley looked away from Tony and just stared at Peter.

“Okay, well I’m going to bed, good night kiddos,” Tony said looking between the two boys, still a little perplexed at Peter’s reaction to Harley as well as what was happening in front of him, but he a genius and he will figure it out, but for now he wants to go to bed with Pepper.

When Tony left and made it to his room, Harley was the first one to speak. “So Darlin, whatchya want to talk about?” Harley said while he moved to sit next to Peter on the couch.

Getting Flustered again, much to Peter’s disdain, he just smiled through it, “I don’t know, we have all night for me to talk about me, but I want to know about you. What was Tennessee like?”

With his smile faltering Harley just replied with “It was different than here, I didn’t get to be who I wanted to be. I always had to be someone others wanted me to be. For momma, I was the man of the house. I didn’t mind that so much cause I was at home and momma loved me. For my “Friends,” I had to be aloof, didn’t care about anything, bad boy. But to my sister, I was just Harley. I love her so much, I miss her too, I have only been gone for like 8 hours, but this really is the longest I have ever been away.”

“I get that sorta, I can’t just be Peter, I have to be the weak asthmatic guy I was for almost everyone I know. And then I have to be Peter who is also Spider-Man here. I think aside from my friends Ned and MJ, you are the first person I feel comfortable-ish enough with to be myself. Even then this is hard, 'cause you’re so new, that my spider-sense doesn’t like it. It doesn’t recognize this.” Peter said as he pointed to Harley’s chest, to emphasize it's his heartbeat, as well as the boy himself.

“Hmm… Then how do we fix that? Cause I don’t want to make you feel like anyone who you aren’t.” Harley said with some mild concern.

“I don’t know, I know what worked for Tony and Pepper. But I don’t want you to do it cause you feel like you are obligated in any way. You can totally say no.” Peter added the last part in a bit of a rush.

“Nah Darlin, I want to help and do what we need to do to get to the point we can just be Peter and Harley.”

“Alright well…” Peter said with some trepidation. “Spiders don’t really sleep, and I seem to have gotten that trait. I just sorta snooze at night, and my spidery self doesn’t like new people in my safe spaces. This is gonna be odd, but can you just sleep with me in my bed? I need to know you physically are there so my brain can learn what your heartbeat does at night and how you breathe. I know its weird.”

Not really knowing how to respond fully Harley just sat there for a minute processing everything Peter said. He could feel his heartbeat pick up a little bit. What pulled him out of his thoughts was seeing Peter shift uncomfortably in the seat next to him. “Oh sorry Darlin, yeah that’s fine, I will warn you though, according to my sister I am a "sleep fighter" so make sure you tell your spideryness that,” Harley said as he got up and headed to his room to change into his pajamas.

Peter sat there while he watched Harley leave, while he had some mild panic, cause he was about to sleep with Mr. Starks hot other kid-not kidTM Once he got his breathing down he got up and went to his room to put his pajamas on, slightly not caring that he was going to be a complete dork for wearing a pair of zipper pajamas. Once he was changed and he did his nighttime routine, Peter emerged from his bathroom to see Harley shuffling into his room, wearing a pair of sweatpants and that was it. He was shirtless in Peter’s room and boy did he look good, I guess living on a farm really worked out for him in the attractiveness department. While Peter had mildly short-circuited, Harley spoke up. “Is there something wrong Darlin? I thought I'd just wear sweats cause you said you wanted to listen to my heart, and what better way to do than not have fabric between me and you. And I like you Onesie.”

Shaking his head, Peter muttered thanks and then spoke up again saying, “you can go put on something else if you wanted, I could still hear your heart even if you were in full snow gear. But you don’t have to either if you don’t want to.”

They both just stood there, when Peter’s saving grace came in the voice of FRIDAY, “ _I suggest you boys get into bed because tomorrow is going to be a full day and you both need to be well-rested.”_ With FRI’s message, both boys moved to the bed, and they climbed under the covers, and Peter thought it was going to be more awkward than it was, and he expected his spider-sense to seriously start to panic, but it stayed the quiet dull thud that it had been all evening.

Harley thought he was gonna ruin everything, because he was your average genius hormonal teenager. But he seemed to have maintained his hormones at normal because as he climbed into Peter’s bed, he felt like this was the most normal thing to be doing. Being slightly taller and liking to sleep on his back. Once they got under the covers, Harley shuffled partly under Peter and moved so his head was resting on his chest, which he wasn’t happy that he felt his heart rate pick up again, and he knew for a fact that Peter noticed because he started to talk, but Harley cut him off saying everything was fine. 

As Harley lied there, he wrapped his arms around Peter, because he needed to do something with them, and he could have sworn he felt a purr like thing come from Peter, but he seemed to have closed his eyes, and to say Peter didn’t look like a little angel, Harley would be called a liar, because that is exactly what he looked like. And that was the last thought Harley had as he drifted off into sleep.

Peter having heard a heartbeat pick up with awareness he had already started to stir, but he was happy that both him and Harley hadn’t seemed to have moved in their sleep. So when Pepper made her way to the kitchen, he heard her ask FRIDAY where Harley was, and, FRIDAY’s response, had it not been made while he was coming out of slumber mode, would have made him blush, “ _Both boys are asleep and have had a very goodnight,”_ When FRI said that, Pepper gave a look at the ceiling prompting for more information. “ _No, Boss Lady nothing like that, there were no nightmares that PeteyPie experienced, and Harley had a soft smile, so I think he also had no nightmares.”_ Feeling better Pepper began to make her way to Peter’s room, and she had to smile at what welcomed her. Seeing the boy who was so nervous with her at the start who became her son, smiling in his slumber while he was in the arms of another person, warmed her heart because she was so happy for Peter to have slept well. But she knew both of them wouldn’t want Tony to see them right now.

Like all good things, that nights dreamless sleep that both boys had had to come to an end, because what seemed all too soon, both of them awoke to a smiling Pepper, saying, “I am glad you were comfortable boys, but we have things to discuss, and I figured you didn’t want Tony to come and make a scene.”

“Morning mom,” Peter said without thinking and didn’t catch it, But Harley and Pepper did, Pepper smiled and Harley did too only because Pepper did.

“Yeah, good morning Pepper,” Harley added.

“I’ll go make some breakfast, also Peter, May is leaving soon, she was getting into the shower earlier.”

“Okay,” Peter said as he untangled himself from Harley, and got up, much to Harley's displeasure because for Peter always being cold, which Harley didn’t know, he was the perfect little heater. Sitting up too, Harley looked up and smiled at Pepper, as Peter went into the bathroom and closed the door.

“I see he asked to listen to your hear while he snoozed,” Pepper said with a knowing look.

“Yep, and I was a little shook at first, but it seemed like a fair request, he said he asked you and Tony, so it wasn’t some sort of trick. Although I doubt he would try and trick me.”

“No, he wouldn’t, and the fact that he was still here, meant you passed the test, so you can probably sleep in your room tonight. If he lets you. He slept in our room for 2 or 3 nights after the first time, something about really learning the different patterns. It all makes sense, but you could be in your own bed now too.”

“I’ll sleep wherever, I can sleep in any position almost so its all good to me.” Harley said as he stood up and stretched, and then he went to his room to get ready for the day, as he reached Peter’s door he turned around and asked Pepper, “Do I need to wear anything specific today?”

“No dear, wear what you want, I’ll start breakfast in a little while,” Pepper said with a smile. With that Harley made his way across the hallway, and stood in front of his suitcase, and opened it, and couldn’t find anything he really wanted to wear. So, he just through a random shirt on, and asked FRIDAY, “Hey FRIDAY, do you think I can go shopping later with Tony?”

“ _Later Boss is in a meeting with Mama Spider and BirdBrain, but Boss Lady and Peter are available to go shopping. Peter needs somethings that Boss Lady had me remind her to go out and get. I'll let her know you want to go shopping.”_

“Alrighty, thanks FRIDAY,” Harley said as he went to the kitchen to start some coffee, but was pleasantly surprised to see that it was already full. He hadn’t noticed May at the kitchen island, but May noticed him and was just watching Harley, so when he turned around to sit at the island, he was startled to see May Parker, Peter’s aunt, who was in no way intimidating only on the principal that she raised the boy he just spent the night with.

“So Harley, I take it you passed the Spidery Sleep Test.”

“Uhmm. I think so… Im still here, and I um mean nothing else happened if you were wondering. We just slept.”

“I didn’t think anything else happened. Should I be concerned?”

“Oh no ma'am, not at all. I wouldn’t do anything that seemed out of line or inappropriate.” Harley said with concern.

“Anyways, Harley, I didn’t ask last night. How old are you?” May said sensing the unease that rolled off Harley.

“I’m 16. Turning 17 this year.” Harley said as he sat down a couple of seats away from May.

Before May could ask anything else, Peter emerged from the hallway, and went to the fridge and pulled out the apple juice and poured himself a glass, and he turned around smiling at Harley and his Aunt.


	7. Clint and FRIDAY Talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made further and Clint and FRIDAY have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma spam and add several chapters today! :)

So What are you boys going to get up today? May asks while sitting at the island before she has to leave to go to work. “Well, we have school, unfortunately,” Peter said forlornly. Harley nodded, and added, then after that, we are meeting with pepper to be all business and then FRIDAY said that Peter and Pepper were going to go shopping. I was gonna try and tag along since I have a lot of not weather appropriate.”

Pepper nods, and adds that she has a board meeting that Tony won't be attending because he and Nat are going to be meeting with Clint.

With that Tony emerges from the hallway with it only being 6:30 in the morning. One would think Tony Stark didn’t get up early, but what most people don’t know is he likes to send his son-not-son TM off to school when he is at the tower, and now he gets to send two kiddos off to school.

“Yeah Catniss and I are gonna have a heart to heart. And I want him to know what the new rules especially when it comes to the two of you. I think it will go well but who knows.”

As Tony finished his thought, Nat simply appeared and shouted “BOO” behind Tony, and to say he screamed like a little girl wouldn’t necessarily be a lie, but no one will say that.

“ Yeah Clint will take the rules well, and I’m sure you will want to speak to him Peter, but I imagine, today won't be when you do it, and did you tell Harley?”

“Ah yeah, I did, I told him last night,” Peter said as he finished his second cup of coffee.

By this time, Clint has gotten up and is simply hanging around the common floor, looking in the fully stocked fridge for something to eat. He feels rather alone at this particular moment, so he tries to strike up a conversation with FRIDAY.

“Hey FRIDAY?” Clint asks.

 _“Yes, Mr. Barton?”_ Friday asks back, in genuine interest with what he would like.

“I was just wondering if you knew when Tony was free today? And if you would like to talk.” Clint said as he took the milk out of the fridge. And as he turned around he was almost startled by the hologram of a woman standing on the other side of the counter.

 _“Boss will be free later this morning, he is currently busy with the others in the penthouse, and as for talking, I am currently not needed as Jules has everything handled for the employees arriving at the tower.”_ FRIDAY says as she moved to “sit” at the end of the breakfast bar, and motions for Clint to do the same.

“Who’s JULES?” Clint asks as he does sit a few seats down from FRIDAY.

Friday responds, _“She’s Boss Lady’s assistant, while I am focusing on other endeavors for Boss, or Mini-Boss or Boss Lady. However, she doesn’t have as much… umm… Freedom, we can say, as I do. She is contained mostly to the tower, however, she is also present to oversee other SI operations and facilities. She cant make as many decisions as I can. But she’s good she’s just younger.”_

“Wow, I didn’t know there was another AI like you.” Clint said surprised, “But I suppose Tony wouldn’t tinker with new ones.”

 _“The new ones are my siblings, and Boss, likes to make the people who he loves and works for him, he likes to make it easier. And I can't possibly do everything. I am still limited; I need help too.”_ Friday said with clear agitation.

“Im not trying to offend, I just didn’t know, I assumed you did everything. Even when I did SHIELD stuff, I just assumed he had JARVIS, and then you.”

 _“I suppose that’s true, not a lot of people know about my siblings, but that’s probably better, I mean there are some of them that probably couldn’t handle multiple simultaneous attacks, but I know I can do it, and I help them when that happens. But I don’t think many people can get through their security but it's always a risk I suppose.”_ Friday said introspectively. While adding it to her checklist to do a security risk assessment for her siblings and potentially moving them around to increase security.

“Interesting, How many siblings do you have?” Clint asked.

 _“I have 5 other siblings. However 2 of them are specifically designed for admin things for SI and 2 of them are older like me who manage and interface with Boss’s personal tech, and one is about to come online as per the Mr. Potato Head protocol. So that’s exciting. Jules as you know runs the tower operations for Boss lady, and then AUSTIN is solely a security interface for all SI and Stark properties, he is the soon to be fourth most powerful AI in the world. And you know me, and then Spiderman has an AI that is my first younger sister, named KAREN. And OPAL, while she is about to come online, she is older than AUSTIN and Jules. She just has been dormant, learning the systems I can control since she is going to be needed soon.”_ Friday finished bring Clint up to speed on the AI’s, yes she did in fact check with Boss Lady about that.


	8. Harley Starts at a New School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gifts... from God? Noooo, just gifts from a Genius, Billionaire, Ex-Playboy, Philanthropist, and Dad.
> 
> ...
> 
> Did FRIDAY and KAREN get a sibling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh thanks guys that commented on Chapter 7, I was shooketh, and not emotionally ready for praise.

While FRIDAY talked to Clint down on the common floor, she keeps the resident late arachnid to a semi on-time schedule and tells both Harley and Peter to finish getting ready for school, and lets May know that Deacon was ready to take her to work, and after more bickering on the subject, May heads down to meet Deacon, even though she is more than capable to drive herself or take the subway, but Tony won't have it whenever she argues her points. Happy, however, only smiles at her as he passes her to go up and collect his nephews, but he will not tell them that. On his way up in the elevator he asks FRIDAY to text May and makes sure she is still good for lunch. And FRIDAY replies to him that " _May said, “She is, and will see you later.”"_

Smiling to himself as the elevator door opens, Happy emerges to see Peter standing on the ceiling trying to avoid Tony swinging a broom at him, as Tony yells, “GET DOWN! YOU NEED TO GO TO SCHOOL!”

Happy signs and says, “Not again. Peter, come on, we need to go to get Harley all set up at school.”

“Right, sorry, Happy,” Peter said as he flipped down over Tony’s head to land next to Harley, startling the new boy. “Nat! Are you coming?” Peter hollers towards the Kitchen.

“Yeah just grabbing my bag.” She hollers back.

Harley asked, “Why is Nat coming?”

Pepper appearing behind the boys as she’s about to head down to her office, says, “She’s going because while you are here, she will be your “Aunt” since your mom can't be here, and she will be using her Natalie Rushman cover, since I kept that name in the SI record for situations like this. So, when there are questions SI can have further documentation. Officially she is your aunt who is watching you while you finish out High school, and she is one of my executive assistants, which allows Tony and I to be emergency contacts for you, and Nat will be setting us up as your emergency contacts for you Peter since you are the personal intern for Tony and now me.”

The boys in the room simply nod, because that was a lot to take in.

Once Nat arrives in the living room and makes her way to the elevator, she says “Are you boys ready? We can’t have you be late now.”

Happy and the boys, follow her, and Pepper and Tony join them on the way down to the garage to send them off to school, as any proud Mom and Dad would.

Before they get in the car, Tony and Pepper stop the boys to give them each a present. Tony starts with, “After you guys went to bed, I got up and I was thinking, how can I make sure you guys are safer, if you’re really going to be executing Peps, Mr. Potato Head Protocol, so I made these up, I beefed up the latest Stark Watch, and I added FRIDAY to both Watches, and Karen is on Peter’s Watch, and Harley you Have OPAL She’s an Overly Protective Alternate Liaison. OPAL and Karen can talk to each other, and FRIDAY is there if there is an emergency. Your watch Peter also has a surprise for a certain Read and Blue Hero so, when you go on patrol give it a go.

Peter looking at his watch didn’t know what to say to his dad, and Harley was stunned that he was getting something like this, he wasn’t expecting it. Harley being the first to break from his admiration of the watch says,” Thanks Old Man, I like your style.” As he puts the watch on, noticing how he and Peter have matching watches. And he smiles, because Peter doesn’t seem to have noticed yet, but he isn’t going to tell him.

Happy needing to get a move on decides to prompt the boys by asking, “Hey Boss, where’s my fancy new watch? Time to go boys.”

Happy got into the driver seat before Tony or the boys could respond and after quick hugs, both boys got into the car. Tony was very surprised at how comfortable the boys were with each other, but Tony smiled after them as Happy drove away. Happy H

Almost to the school, Nat finally breaks the boy’s attention from their new watches and gifts them something else. “Boys, with your new watches, I wanted to give you something else.” She pulls two more boxes out of her pocket and gives the red and blue designed box to Peter, and the Red and Gold box for Harley. When the boys open them they are confused, as when they open the boxes, all they see are small and clear earbuds, and they both look up to Nat inquisitively.

“I found Tony making your watches last night and I reminded him about your senses Peter, and He made you both specialized earbuds that connect to your watches, and I worked with FRI after he was done with the headphones and connected them to the whole SI network so you will always have access to your AIs and FRIDAY,” Nat explained, and added “Now put them in and test them out, we are almost there. You can even connect to each other, if we have to deal with unsavory people, I have a set as well so you can get ahold of me if you need to, even without service, or the watches and even if you’re in class just mutter or whisper, Protocol Dark Shadow, and Ill connect and be there as quick as possible.” Nat finishes explaining and both boys move to put their new earbuds as they pull up to the loading zone for Midtown School for Science and Technology, AKA Peter’s secret Hell-scape.


	9. Nat Learns a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does she learn?

As high school students move like herds of cattle into the school building to gather their things from their locker, unbeknownst to the occupants of the flashy-but not to flashy town car, a certain devil of the school passes by planning on how he really is going to make a certain orphan know his place, since he had a particularly bad fight with his own father, and what better way to make one happy other than making others suffer worse than him.

Eugene “Flash” Thompson, otherwise known as the school’s resident bully boss, really has it out for one Peter Parker. Some speculate on the reasons Flash Hates Peter so much, but nothing has ever been confirmed; not even the bullies know why. They just know the more Flash hates Peter, the “better” it is for them since Flash can flaunt his family’s money around like it's nothing.

It's theorized that Flash just has a crush on Peter, and it is the same thing as when a boy pulls on a pretty girl’s hair; it’s a warped version of flirting. Then there are the people, who think Flash is just a person who is a tyrant and likes to see people suffer, and he’s like a pain drug addict, and Peter gives him the best high. Many of the students think Flash is just jealous since he can't actually earn his place at the school, and just had mommy and daddy get him in. Yes, those people know he is smart since he can do averagely on the Academic Decathlon team, and while he can get b’s, he really does not excel as Peter does.

For Peter, though, he himself does not know why he is the focus for Flash’s abuse, and while it sometimes gets to him, what can Peter really do other than take it. Peter’s Spider-Man, and he can take it, and if Flash focuses on him, he isn’t tormenting kids that can't take it and could seriously harm themselves.

While He thinks Harley might not notice Flash or, hopefully, Peter thinks, just ignore him. He definitely thinks if Flash tries anything right now, Nat will definitely hurt him if not kill him outright. He loves his aunt, but it’s still unnerving how she can be aggressive while being so calm. But Peter can only hope for the best. While the Stark Gang waits for more students to pass, much to Peter’s instance, they only need to wait a little longer as its almost 25 minutes to the start of school, and to say most students were already in the building would be right, with all the clubs that meet in the morning. So in one fluid exit, all four of the car occupants get out, even Happy. While he was driving, he got a text from tony reading, “ ** _Get a pic of the kids on H’s first day. Not getting one will make Macy very upset, and I will blame you. :] -TS”_** So Happy got out as well.

The squad of four moves towards the building, and to say Peter and Harley were nervous would be an understatement, but not for the same things. Harley already knows he’ll be stared at, the kids back home moved past the staring phase in like the 6th grade when he really squashed them at school stuff, and it only happened again, when he was outed, not by his choice; he might add. But that’s life, he’s learned, a good solid kick in the pants sometimes.

Peter, the anxiety radiated off his body as he may explode. He had come to terms with Nat going inside, but now Happy?! He wasn’t prepared. Nat had a higher chance of not telling May and Tony about Flash if he tried anything. Still, Happy would tell so fast Flash probably wouldn’t even be finished with his taunt before Tony got here and May a little later because Tony would definitely freak out and cause May to Panic. That’s probably the scariest thing for him, Mays Panic, because he knows she will blame herself for not knowing, and he really doesn’t want that. KAREN is already unhappy that Peter hasn’t told anyone, and if Tony had added her to his watch and his suit, he is sure Karen would deal with him in the bathroom or the locker room when it's almost empty, and that can not happen.

As the group made it to the top of the stairs, Ned joins the group as if it were normal and greets the group. Ned knows Happy and Peter, but the two new people have to be important to have Happy with them, and he introduces himself to them. Nat knowing who he is because of FRIDAY and Peter, talking about him, introduced herself and was honestly surprised he didn’t recognize her. Since 2012 she has always had that next level of anxiety on being recognized, and a superfan like Ned would have surely known her, but still pleased she can be just passed over. She introduces herself as the Black Widow and tells Ned. “It is great to finally meet you, Ned. Peter talks about his guy in the chair a lot.”

Ned looks about, ready to explode because, of course, now, he recognizes her and can't believe she knew he existed. And before he can explode, Harley introduces himself by saying. “Hi, I’m Harley, Secret son of Tony Stark. You may bow before me.” This shocks Ned to the point where he turns into a statue. And that response earns him a smack in the arm from Peter because he cannot believe Harley would say that, and so Peter responds, “You can't say that. 1 it’s not true, and 2 people can't actually know that. Do you know the amount of trouble you could get in if people actually think that?!”

Harley just laughs and corrects himself noticing the glare that Nat gave him by saying, “Yeah, that’s not true. I’m Harley Keener. Unofficial secret son of Tony Stark. What?” Harley cries out when again his arm is met with peters hand, “You know that’s what he thinks, right? And besides, this guy is your friend, and if he knows… you know, and Nat introduced her real self, I figured I could play a bit. I know not to do that for realsies.”

“Fine, we have to go. You can practice for realsies when you meet MJ, now let’s get Nat and Happy out of here, so they don’t have to be inside for too long.” Peter says and gets the group moving again.

“What are you afraid of, Little Spider? Hap and I seeing a crush of yours…” Nat is cut off as they enter the bustling hallway by hearing,

“Here comes the little Penis, pretending he’s someone important. By having a group of people around him.” And a series of chuckles. Nat looking around for the source of the taunt, and she sees them, a group of boys who she can only describe as an unimpressive and slimy group of boys. She gives a questioning look to Peter, who is actively herding Happy and Harley into the office with the help of Ned. She looks at Happy but sees he was on the phone, but he had pulled that out when Ned came up to the group. So, he can't be of any help as of yet.

She feels a tug on her arm and snaps her attention to that force and is met with the pleading brown eyes of one Peter Parker. He says in perfect Russian, “Please, Mama Spider, don’t do anything. It’s just simple teasing and not worth your energy. You must check Harls in and have a cover to maintain. It doesn’t bother,” Peter adds in English as if he didn’t speak perfect Russian. “You can talk to me about it when I’m in study hall with Harley during the second period. I’ve got these.” As he taps his ears.

She simply nods but will most definitely be talking to her nephew and thinks she will stick around today and convince the principal to give her a tour. And by convince, she means she will be using Tony’s checkbook to get the tour, and she will drag it out for as long as she can. But she moves to the office with Peter, tugging on her arm none the less.

When she enters the room, she gives Happy a look, which conveys she’s angry and will answer later, since he responds with a confused look.

“Ah, hello! You must be Ms. Rushman. It is nice to meet you.” Mr. Morita says as he makes his way to shake her hand, and Nat’s PERFECT mask is back on and shakes his hand while saying, “It's nice to meet you as well.” She motions to Harley, introduces him as her nephew, and follows Mr. Morita to listen to his spiel. After, he sends Harley off with Peter and Ned to their first class. But before they get too far, Happy stops them and says, “Tony wants a photo of the two of you, since it's Day one of a new school for Harley, so Stand there and Smile. Look like you like each other.” Happy adds, in the end, not knowing the gravity of that sentence, but the boys complied, and if Ned got a pre-Parkner photo too… no one will know. Peter doesn’t have to say anything, but Ned knows. He knows what's happening to his best friends’ heart and is super excited to tell MJ when he sees her.

“Alright, perfect. Now off with you three. Don’t blow anything up, you menace.” Happy says specifically to Harley. Happy has heard stories from Tony about Macy Keener calling him to scream at him because he encouraged “Her precious baby boy to destroy things.”

When the boys leave, Happy knocks on the door to the principal’s office and sits down with Nat to listen to the conversation, curious to know why she’s burning hot.

Mr. Morita, I would love a tour of the school, if you had the time. I'd like to be acquainted with it for when conferences come around, and it’s a rather impressive building for a high school.” Nat says, really laying on her charm.

“Oh, of course, Ms. Rushman, I’d be happy to give you a tour. Let me just go speak to the Vice Principal for a moment, and then we can be on our way.

Once Mr. Morita leaves the office, Nat’s mask drops, and simply says, “Peter is being Bullied, and I want to see how this school operates.” Before Happy can finish processing what Nat just said, her mask is back on, and the door to the office is opening again.

“Yes, now let’s start the tour, but I don’t believe I caught your name, sir.” Mr. Morita says, addressing Happy Now.

“Right, I’m Harold Hogan. I am the driver and security for Ms. Rushing.” Happy says smoothly.

“Oh my, what do you do that earns you a bodyguard Ms. Rushman, if I may ask.”

“I’m Pepper Potts, executive assistant, and Ms. Potts likes me to travel with Mr. Hogan when in the city.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful. We are honored to have two Stark Industries employees here at Midtown. Now, if you both can follow me and collect your name tags, we can be on our way.”

On the second floor of the school building, Ned and Peter guide Harley to his locker, conveniently right next to Peter’s locker. Peter ponders if Tony had anything to do with that, or if it was just a coincidence. Across the Hall, MJ stood in all her glory with her nose in a new book, one different from yesterday. Peter moves to introduce Harley to her when he catches sight of Flash and his lackeys.

Hopefully, Flash won’t be so… flash like today, even after his outburst downstairs. But he introduces MJ and Harley nonetheless as if a disaster isn’t about to strike.

In Peter’s ear, he hears KAREN says, “ **Peter, your heart rate is rising, are you okay?”** Hoping Tony built motion sensors into the headphones, Peter just nods his head once, trying to ignore his anxiety and spider-sense.

“Sup Nerds, and new Nerd,” MJ says without even looking up from her book.

“Hey MJ,” both Peter and Ned say. Leaving Harley to simply say, “Hi.”

As if on instinct, MJ moves to stand on Peter's other side, so he is sandwiched between Harley and herself. She moves the group to their first-period class. And the squad of four misses Flash, noticing that they are gone. Leaving him to wait until lunch to torment Peter.


End file.
